Harper's Island 2: Red Snow
by Marcus Reloaded
Summary: A year and a half after the Harper's Island events, our survivors are having a vacation in a mountain hotel. But when a snowstorm isolates the hotel from the world, a mysterious murderer starts to strike...
1. The Victims

Title: Harper's Island 2: Snow Red

Author: Marco

Summary: It's a year and a half after the events of Harper's Island, and Jimmy and Abby are in a skiing resort, enjoying themselves, along with Shea and Madison. But when the hotel ends up isolated by a snowstorm, and people start getting picked off one by one, starting with Shea, Jimmy and Abby find themselves thrust back into a nightmare…

Fandom: Harper's Island.

Pairing: Jimmy/Abby, Shea/Death

Rated: R

Disclaimer: Don't own Harper's Island or its characters.

Author's Notes:

Cast

+ SHEA ALLEN – THE UNSUFFERABLE – Gina Holden – Impaled with a harpoon

MADISON ALLEN – THE YOUNG GIRL – Cassandra Sawtell

+ ABBY MILLS – THE GIRLFRIEND – Elaine Cassidy – Killed by falling glass

JIMMY MANCE – THE BOYFRIEND – C.J. Thomason

TOBY KRELL – THE TEACHER – Misha Collins

+ ROBIN MATTHEWS – THE BLOGGER – Melanie Merkosky - Strangled

CASEY DRAYTON – THE REPORTER – Matthew Settle

JUDITH HOLMES – THE FIGURE SKATER – KaDee Strickland

BILL QUINN – THE SKI TEACHER – Stephen Moyer

+ BILLY ROBSON – THE HOTEL OWNER – Dennis Farina - Electrocuted

SAM KIMMEL – THE COP – Jeffrey Dean Morgan

ROSA MEYERS – THE MAID – Alana De La Garza

ROB DAVIS – THE CASANOVA – Alexander Skarsgard

LILIAN COBBS – THE MANEATER – Sarah Jessica Parker

EVE SIMPSON – THE WORKING WOMAN – Linda Hamilton

DYLAN COLLINGWOOD – THE OLYMPIC HOPEFUL – Kellan Lutz

BOBBY TRAPES – THE WRITER – Matt Barr

DANNY SIMONSON – THE CROONER – Taye Diggs

MELINDA HEWITT – THE COOK – Conchata Ferrell

SARAH ARCHER – THE WAR VETERAN – Kate Walsh

DEAN STILMEAN – THE EX-CONVICT – Sam Trammell

+ LISA CREABES – THE SOCIALITE – Anna Paquin - Hacked In Half

COLBY SIMONSON – THE RECEPTIONIST – Cam Gigandet

+ NOAH SECOR – THE DOCTOR – Freddy Rodriguez – Head impaled on a coatrack

ALAN JOERD – THE FOREIGNER – John Barrowman

RACHEL HAWTHORNE – THE ESCORT – Amanda Righetti

SOOKIE HEAMES – THE PI – Summer Glau

+ LINDA GLAYVE – THE CONTEST WINNER – Kristen Stewart – Impaled with an arrow

BOYLE CREAVES – THE SCIENTIST – Joe Flanigan

MARK DENNISON – THE WIDOWER – Kavan Smith

SIMON WALDORF – THE HUSBAND – Penn Badgley

+ CELINE WALDORF – THE WIFE – Leighton Meester – Poison in sleeping pills.

SCOTT ROOS – THE CEO – Colin Ferguson

ADAM COLLINGWORTH – THE TRAVELING SALESMAN – Ed Quinn


	2. Schwoop

Chapter 1: Schwoop.

The first thing Bobby Trapes noticed when arriving to the NortherHood Hotel was its isolation, kind of like the Overlook Hotel.

The second thing was the snowstorm promising to hit; it was going to be an interesting few days, a hundred or so people, all cooped up inside and have to try and not step on each other's feet.

Like he was going to see anything else than the dècor of his room…

Suddenly, a hotel worker showed up in front of him and he wordlessly asked him to take his bags. He nodded and did.

A few minutes later, after a quick trip to the receptionist's to get his key, and a slow ride on one of the elevators, he finally was in his vacation spot; a nice, big room with all the comforts, including a very resistant lock.

He'll need it, because he just happened to notice Abby Mills in the main hall; that girl has been the center of two murder sprees already, and you do know what they said about the third time… not to mention that a quick look at the register told him that ALL the survivors of Harper's Island were there, including that Robin Matthews girl, who just annoyed the crap out of him, so much that he couldn't even be the least bit sympathetic to her.

****

In the meanwhile, Shea Allen, widow of Richard Allen, was busy talking with a friend of Richard's, Scott Roos; actually, she was talking and he was listening.

To be true, Scott had never been able to stand Shea and her so-called 'aloofness', which sounded more like pure arrogance, which she had inherited from her father, the not-so-dearly departed Thomas Wellington, of whom she was the only surviving heir… other than her daughter Madison, the lone person who managed to give Scott the creeps just by existing.

When he got off of that train of thoughts, he noticed Shea was still talking, not even a little fazed by how he'd drifted off during her speech. He wrote that off on her self-absorbedness and managed to catch the last part of her talk, about how hard it was to be a single mother.

Yeah, right… she probably handed Delia Thorne to the nannies and went to enjoy herself all day, not even going to Richard's funeral (he can attest to it, he was there).

When she excused herself to go and get her daughter from skiing class, Scott was so glad he almost broke out in an adapted version of 'Ding, Dong, the Witch Is Gone', only he wouldn't've used the word 'witch'…

****

In the meanwhile, someone was standing outside the hotel, hidden behind the parking cars, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The victim was there, now he just had to wait.

As they followed Shea Allen's movements with binoculars, they noticed that the snowstorm that had been announced earlier was starting.

Beautiful, they thought, all according to plan, a simple and effective one at that.

Finally, Ms. Allen was in the perfect spot, nobody giving attention to her, no cameras in sight.

Perfect.

They pulled the trigger.

****

Shea Allen barely had time to hear a weird noise and wonder what was it before a harpoon impaled her.

She barely had time to realize that she was going to die like her husband did before she blacked out.

And now, Shea's time was over.

****

Robin stayed in her room, alone, thinking of Brent as she always did since Harper's Island, since she found his body floating in his swimming pool.

She hadn't even gone to his funeral, or the other victims'. Wilson had tried to reach her a few times, but she wanted to forget everything about that time.

She was still deep in thought, when somebody put a scarf around her neck and began to strangle her.

She didn't even try to fight it, and as she felt her end nearing, she wondered if she'd meet Brent on the other side.

****

Schwoop: The sound of the harpoon going through Shea.


	3. Zap

Chapter 2: Zap

****

All the residents of the hotel were at the reception, submerging the receptionist, Colby Simonson, with questions, and the young man couldn't help but answer that yes, the hotel had food in abundance for the few days the snowstorm was supposed to last, no, the electricity wouldn't run out, and no, they had a physician in the hotel, so there was going to be no problem if anyone got sick.

He had a few questions of his own for the hotel owner; Mr. Robson was supposed to come down to reassure the clients, but had not yet, and it was pretty weird for someone who treated the hotel like it was his firstborn.

****

Bill Quinn reentered the NorterHood, the girl he'd been teaching the bases of skiing, Madison Allen, in tow. He was looking for her mother, Ms. Allen. She was supposed to pick Madison up three hours before, but she never did.

He was about to go ask the receptionist when he was approached by Abby Mills, who seemed pretty frantic.

"Miss Mills," Bill greeted her, "what's the problem?"

"Why did you bring Madison back?" she asked.

'You wanted me not to?', he thought, but asked "What? Is there anything wrong with bringing a young girl back to the hotel she's staying in when her mother does not bother to show up to pick her up?"

"It's not that, it's…" Abby begin to answer, then stopped, "wait a second, she never showed up?"

Bill only nodded.

****

Suddenly, the power went out, and everybody screamed in fear, anger or surprise, with poor Simonson trying to calm everybody down.

The emergency generator started, which seemed to calm everybody down, and soon light returned and the crowd dispersed, leaving Colby free to go and check on his boss.

In retrospect, Colby should've known something was up right when Mr. Robson didn't show up to defend the NorterHood, but he only caught on when he went to knock on his door and found out it was open.

So was the door to the boss' in-office bathroom, and a slightly nauseating sweet pork smell reached his nostrils…

Wait, _sweet pork_?

He ran to the in-office bathroom, and there Mr. Robson was, dead and tied up in the Jacuzzi, with a toaster floating near him.

So that was why the power went out before, Colby briefly thought before running to find Agent Kimmel.

Zap: The noise of the power going out and electrocuting Mr. Robson.


	4. Thpp

Chapter 3: Thpp.

Abby was getting pretty antsy as it got later and later and Shea kept on not showing up. Jimmy was trying to be optimistic about the whole thing, but she was sure history was repeating itself.

Someone was killing… again.

And, once again, they were stuck in the middle of it.

****

Madison Allen twisted and turned in her bed, far from asleep.

It was happening, all over again. Once again, someone was killing people left and right, including those she loved the most.

Well, except her mother. Money had got to her mom's mind when she found herself the sole heir to the Wellington fortune, going gallivating and leaving Madison with various nannies, and firing the ones that managed to get close to her, saying that they were only doing it for her money.

Oh, how she has wished that it was her mother who got harpooned on Harper's Island, and not her dad. Her dad at least genuinely liked her, and from what his friend told her at his funeral, was willing to fight for her.

And now? Now she had only Abby and Jimmy… at least she hoped so.

But she had a bad feeling about this one…

****

Lynda Glayve knocked on the wall in her room that had Robin's room on the other side..

"Hey!" she began to call, "Miss Matthews… stop the ruckus! Come on!"

Actually it wasn't that big of a problem, but at least she had an excuse to stop reading 'Twilight'.

'Whoever decided it should be COLLEGE COURSE material should be _shot_. _Various times_, then set on fire, drawn and quartered, chopped into pieces and fed to fishes,' she thought, 'That book is downright painful to read! The lead has no personality and falls in love because the guy's hot… but she's not shallow, God Forbid (oh, who the Hell am I kidding? She so is), and the less about Sparkle!Fail!Pire, the better'.

Then, taking out of her bookbag Stephen King's 'Carrie', she started to read, a contented smile on her face. 'Now, that's literature!', she thought.

Suddenly, someone knocked at her door.

"Hello?" she called.

"Lynda?" a female voice called, "It's me, Lisa!"

"Lisa!", Lynda said, while scrambling to go open, "something wrong?"

"No, I was just going to the pool with Bill Quinn." Lisa said, smiling, then noticing her friend's expression, "Did I interrupt you?"

"No, no," Lynda said, "I was just… trying to read _that_," and she pointed to the Twilight book.

"Oh…", Lisa sympathized, "I feel your pain. I tried to read it once, too. Never got past the seventh chapter. It chagrined me." They laughed. "Anyway, I knocked to ask you if you've seen Mrs. Allen somewhere. I was supposed to meet her at dinner, but she never showed up."

Lynda shook her head, "Can't say I have. Sorry,"

"Oh, don't worry," Lisa answered back, "I'll leave you to your… lectures."

And with that, she left.

'All right…', Lynda went back to Carrie, ignoring the other book completely.

****

Agent Sam Kimmel was taking another look at Mr. Robson's crime scene, trying to find something, ANYthing that could lead him to the killer.

Because if he couldn't find him or her in time… they were screwed.

But so far, he had come up with nothing. Nothing at all.

"Damn forensic shows," he muttered, "giving criminals suggestions on how to get away with it."

He barely missed someone swinging an axe at him, moving away just in time and running away.

It was only when he was safely out that he tried to remember his assailant's face…

And came up with a blank. The guy – probably a girl, he smelt a distinctive female perfume – had something on that hid their face.

'Hold the presses', he thought again, 'it was a stocking! Yeah, like that 'Blood And Black Lace' movie, it was a stocking!'

Now he knew that a killer was loose in the hotel, so he tried something that he knew would be fruitless.

He called the local police. He needed help.

****

Scott and his boyfriend, Adam Collingworth, in the meanwhile, were in their room's bedroom, talking and watching the snow falling outside.

"It's getting heavy," Scott commented, "so long, coincidence for NYC."

"Well, it could be worse," Adam commented.

"Except for being alone, how?" Scott interjected.

"There could be a maniac running loose here and killing us off one by one." Was Adam's answer.

"Have you read And Then There Were None again?" Scott joked.

"No, but…" Adam shrugged, "you know, a group of people in an isolated hotel, some of those people start disappearing… it sounds like a slasher film."

"Or a Murder She Wrote episode," Scott joked, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Come on, I'll make you forget all bad thoughts and supposed killers on the loose."

Before he got lost in the kiss, Adam could swear that he saw an eye watching them from behind the bathroom door.

****

Bobby had just finished using the hotel's gym and was going to the men's showers when he crossed paths with Lynda Glayve, who had the room three doors down from him.

She was here because of some contest or other… trying to remember which really gave him a headache.

Even though he'd deny it if he was asked, he liked her enthusiasm and vitality; she remembered him of himself before… well, before **that**.

Oh well, it was in the past by now. He shook his head, waved warmly at her and walked into the men's shower room.

The warm shower was relaxing, and he barely noticed the noises… something like a thpp…

When he felt something kind of viscous under his feet, though, he began to understand something was wrong.

He looked down and gasped in horror as he noticed the substance was blood, and it was coming from the neighboring stall.

Bobby got out of his stall and opened the curtain, this time letting out a scream as he noticed Lynda was hung to the showerhead and the blood was dripping from her chest, where an arrow went through her.

So he ran to put on something and call whoever was the police in this hotel.

****

"Dr. Secor?" a female voice called to him.

Dr. Noah Secor turned to see Celine Waldorf, the elegant wife of Mr. Waldorf. He remembered all the articles about her from when she began to date the heir to the Waldorf fortune; a working class girl with the charm, the kindness and the class that most high society girls only dreamed they had.

But most of all, a young woman who was sure of herself.

So why was she in front of him, looking so frail and defenseless?

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I…" she continued, "I seem to have trouble sleeping. Couldn't you, you know…"

"I think I can do that," Dr. Secor answered her, "even though it's probably psychological."

He gave her a pill and said "This one will be enough for tonight."

Celine took it and smiled at him. "Thank you, Dr., thank you very much," she said while leaving.

Dr. Secor merely shrugged his shoulders.

****

Thpp: the arrow impaling Lynda.


	5. Crack

Chapter 4 – Crack

****

_Bobby went into the bathroom, the water still running: probably Eliza or Lena were taking their shower__…_

_But when he went in he saw what had actually happened; his mother's bloodied corpse was in the shower, and tied to the wall, in front of it, there was his dad, dead._

_He barely had time to wonder what the Hell was going on when the killer appeared and grabbed him, dragging him out kicking and screaming…_

Bobby woke up.

It was 10 o' clock in the morning, and he had been 'put to bed', as one can call it, at ten last night, after his discovery of Lynda.

Dr. Secor must have given him a sleeping pill, since he'd been a little too shocked to actually fall asleep himself.

Getting up from the bed, he went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower, hoping it would calm him, at least a little.

Because right now, the only thing that floated through his mind was 'Not Again'.

****

Colby was scared; already two people had been killed, and two more were probably so.

Suddenly, Rosa Meyers, the hotel's maid, appeared in front of him, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"GAH!" Colby shouted, "Rosa, don't do that ever again!"

"Sorry, Col," she answered and went back to her job.

Soon after, he received a call from one of the Honeymoon suites; there seemed to be a problem with the Waldorfs, and it seemed to be serious.

Before heading out, he put the 'out for a moment' signpost, well knowing that no-one will pay attention to it.

****

Simon Waldorf was waiting for him at the door, as was Casey Drayton, ready with his camera.

Colby didn't know what to think; if Drayton was there, there surely was something going. Something important.

Yet he was also Mr. Waldorf's Godfather, so…

But he had to stop his mental trips, since Simon began to talk in a frenzy.

"Celine's not waking up," he said, "she's not waking up!"

He stepped into the room, where Celine Waldorf was seemingly sleeping, oblivious to all around her; he walked to her and took her pulse, surprised that no one thought of this before.

There was none.

"What did she take last night?" he asked Simon, "and why did you call me instead of Dr. Secor?"

"Why?" Simon asked.

"Because she's dead!", Colby answered.

****

Adam and Scott were having breakfast in the hotel's lobby.

Adam didn't know why, but he felt all eyes on him, like he had the H of Homosexual branded on his forehead and it was such a horrible crime.

"Scott?" he asked his lover.

"Hm?" Scott answered, the muffin he was currently eating muffling his words, "'ats' da' muttar?"

"Don't you feel like you're in display?" Adam said.

"When you're good looking like we are?" Scott joked, "all the time!"

Adam shook his head, "No, I mean… like someone is stalking you, watching your every move with malevolence, that sort of thing."

Scott scratched his chin, "Now that you make me think of it… well, yes, in these last two days it's happened, and I don't know why." A pause. "What? Do you think someone has it in for us?"

"It's something I can't quite put my finger on, but…" Adam said as he looked away, "Maybe it's nothing, but…"

"Don't worry, Ad," Scott said while putting his hands on top of Adam's, "I've got your back, now and forever."

Adam smiled, and completed their rhyme with "And when we'll go, we'll go together".

****

Judith Holmes was sprawled on her room's bed, watching Cold Case reruns on TNT, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?" she asked, worrying when nobody answered.

She quietly went to the door and looked into the peephole, releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding when she saw it was only Mr. Stilmean.

"You had me worried, Mr. Stilmean," she said, and then took a good look at him.

His hands were shaking, and he was as pale as a sheet, eyes darting around the room.

"There's a killer in this hotel," he said, and then fainted in front of her.

Immediately, Judith began screaming for a doctor, but the only answer she got was the one of Lillian Cobbs, who screamed at her to 'calm down with that Goddamned ruckus!'

She then tried to call the doctor, but he didn't answer.

Rob Davis, who'd already gotten known as the hotel's Casanova, suddenly appeared in front of her and knelt down to check on Stilmean.

"It's just shock," he said, then looked intently at the man's hands and noticed some defense wounds on them and the wrists, "but these are not."

Judith was shocked. 'Maybe what he said was true…'

"What was true?" Rob asked, "what did he say?"

'Whoops, did I just say that out loud?' "He said there was a killer in this hotel."

"It seems so," Rob said, "Lynda Glayve's been murdered."

"What?" Judith said, then put two and two together and she understood, "Oh My God! Someone's trying to play a real-life slasher!"

"Looks that way," he answered, then asked her, "could you please help me with…?" and he gestured to Stilmean.

"Oh, yeah, right!" And they brought him into her room, each looking carefully around them for any kind of killer lurking nearby.

Yes, it was paranoid, but someone had been killed, so it was also justified.

****

Dr. Secor had barely gotten out of his room when he was faced by a mysterious person, who seemed to wear a stocking on their head.

The guy kind of freaked him out, since he had yet to say a word, so Noah decided to go out, in the world of talking people, and step out of 1920.

But in a second, the guy had his hands on his throat, pushing and pushing, trying to strangle him.

His aggressor wasn't very strong, so he managed to hold up his own pretty fine, but he was no match for the metal bar they used to bash his head in with.

****

Crack: Dr. Secor's skull being broken by the metal bar.


	6. Gasp

Chapter 5 – Gasp.

AGENT GRAHAM SINGER – THE DETECTIVE - Joshua Gomez

AGENT ROSE CASSIDY – THE PARTNER – Rose Byrne

+ EMMA COLLINGWOOD – THE MOTHER - Sally Field – Drowned in the bathtub.

****

After having put Celine's body in the freezer, Colby went back to the reception, where scarily enough all the other clients were huddled, waiting for him.

Everybody started to speak at once as soon as they saw him.

"What is going –"

"Something is h-"

"We demand to know what is – "

"ENOUGH!" Colby screamed. "Calm down! There's nothing going on here. Now, go back to your rooms and try to cool off. I repeat, there is _nothing_ going on."

As they all left, even though they were kind of disgruntled, he realized one horrible thing.

This mysterious murderer Kimmel had told him about – couldn't be anyone but _one of them_.

****

Agent Graham Singer was on his way to the NortherHood Hotel, because if that call by Agent Kimmel was right, there was a murderer loose in the hotel, and they had another Harper's Island on their hands.

His partner, Rose Cassidy, wasn't so convinced, though; "Come on, Graham, you're just overreacting. There is no evidence that…"

"No evidence?" Graham interrupted her derisively, "You tell me that a dead man and two disappeared women, not to mention an attack on an officer of the law, are no evidence that a psycho is running amok in an isolated hotel no one can reach and enjoying killing as many people as he can?"

"All I'm saying," Rose continued, "is that you might be blowing all this out of proportion. You've got to admit there are other ways it could've gone."

Graham just shook his head as he continued to drive to the hotel.

****

As soon as she got out of the bathroom, Abby noticed room service had arrived, and also that someone had left an envelope on the platter.

ABBY MILLS, it read.

Great, an all-capitals anonymous message, she thought.

She opened it and read:

THERE IS A KILLER IN THIS HOTEL: I KNOW IT AND SO DO YOU.

LET'S MEET IN THE GREENHOUSE IN AN HOUR

ROBIN

Abby still wasn't fully convinced, but she thought that given what he knew of the woman, it could be probable that this note came from her, writing in all capitals to avoid this letter being traced to her if it was found.

Wakefield had really done a number on her, even though she wasn't exactly Miss Intelligence before.

Oh well, she dismissed before writing a note for Jimmy which read

GONE IN THE GREENHOUSE TO MEET ROBIN

BACK IN A FEW HOURS

LOVE, ABBY

And feeling sure that yes, leaving Shane and Sullivan at home with Jimmy's parents had been the right choice.

Then she went on her way.

****

Dylan Collingwood was currently listening to his mother, Emma, giving him the usual set of recommendations. She still didn't seem to realize her son was 18, or, more frighteningly, she did and didn't care.

"Come ON, Mom," he then said, "I can take care of myself."

"Never doubted that," Emma said, "but still… Miss Waldorf died tonight."

"What?" Dylan asked, disbelievingly, "You must be mistaken!"

"No," Emma answered, "it's true. I've heard there was some problem with her medication…"

"Yeah, Mr. U. N. Owen happened," Dylan said sarcastically, before grabbing his bag and going to the pool.

****

After the door slammed, Emma went to prepare herself a bath, thinking it would clear her thoughts.

They just had to get stuck in this hotel without John. And the fact that Dylan seemed to worship the ground his father walked on didn't help…

****

Dylan dived into the pool and started another training session; he had to, if he wanted to win and get that free ticket to compete at the Olympics he coveted so much.

He was so busy with his training that he didn't hear the pool cover beginning to close…

****

Emma sunk into the warm water, her mind and her body being washed of the tensions and tiredness their overextended stay, and being distracted, she didn't notice someone entering the bathroom.

****

Dylan was panicking; after swimming underwater for a while he'd tried to come back to the surface, only to find out he couldn't.

The pool cover had fully closed.

His air supply was running out, he was close to giving up, until he heard a whirr and realized the cover was being opened.

He managed to get back up and to a corner of the pool, where he saw his saviors were those two from the third floor who could be considered mental Siamese Twins, since where there was one there was always without fail the other too and that mysterious girl, Miss Heames, who looked like a dancer but had a look that could melt a Terminator.

****

The killer left the bathroom, perfectly satisfied, while Emma's body floated in the tub.

It had been too easy, they thought.

****

Abby walked to the greenhouse at the time of her appointment.

"Robin?" she called, not hearing something getting into motion, "are you here?"

Suddenly, she heard a subtle 'whoosh' and looked up, just in time to see two windows on the roof drop down and their glass breaking.

She barely had time to cower under the deadly glass rain before she succumbed to her wounds.

****

Gasp: The gasp Abby made as she saw the killer's trap closing in on her.


	7. Splat

Chapter 6 – Splat.

DAN CREAVES – THE CAMERA MAN – Jon Hamm

****

"This is the NortherHood Hotel, where mysterious events seem to…", Casey Drayton began speaking into the camera, "no, that's not right, let's do it again."

"You're the boss," his camera man, Dan Creaves, commented, rolling his shoulders.

"No, seriously," Casey said, one arm extended in front of his face, "let's stop for a while."

"Ok, ok…" Dan answered, "don't worry, nobody's after us…"

"Yet," Casey completed, and Dan wondered if he wasn't reliving _that_ accident, especially with the recent events.

"Well… I guess you could say that…" Dan replied, then got an idea, "but you can't say we don't have enough vehicles to escape if need be!"

"Well, even if we did, we wouldn't go far with this storm," Casey interjected.

"Never hurts to look," Dan shot back while walking to the garages.

****

Sookie, Scott and Adam, in the meanwhile, were in the woman's room, busy watching over an asleep Dylan.

"Well," Sookie said, "it seems we're screwed."

The men's heads turned towards her in a silent question.

"I went to Dylan's room, and found his mother dead in the bathroom. Drowned," she added.

"Just our luck," Scott commented, "a snowstorm outside, a killer inside… the equation remains the same, with the result being a cross, the one on our graves, rather than an x."

"But if we find him or her out…" Adam interjected, "we could change the equation in our favor."

"That's my job, boys," Sookie commented, "you just worry about surviving."

****

Eve Simpson was antsy about being forced to stay here at the NortherHood; she was a Real Estate Agent, and had lots of work to do, houses to sell, and not everything could be done with the Almighty Web, despite what a lot of those technophiles think.

Not that such a challenge frightened her, oh no, quite the opposite in fact; it was only the fact that she liked talking directly to the client better.

And after what she'd heard had happened in the last day or so, she really wanted to leave this place.

Oh well, she thought, shrugging her shoulders, I can always go down to get a bite to calm me down…

But as she opened the door, she was greeted by a gruesome sight; Lisa Creabes, or at least the top half of her, was sprawled in the middle of the corridor.

****

Jimmy was sitting at the breakfast table, waiting for Abby to come back from the greenhouse encounter, and being distracted, he didn't notice Madison seating in front of him.

"Mommy is dead," Madison gravely announced, startling Jimmy, "I just know it."

He turned to look at the young girl, and was surprised to see her eyes clear, no tears unshed or trails of tears on her face, before thinking back about what kind of mother Shea Allen had been.

"And so is Abby," she continued.

This time, Jimmy was flabbergasted.

"How can you say that?" he asked her.

"Because it's happening again," Madison answered. "One by one…"

Jimmy decided to leave and go find Abby, all the while, understanding what drove Richard to cheating on Shea; being the husband of Lady Negation and the father of Miss Village of The Damned 2009 wasn't easy.

****

"We're near," Agent Singer said.

"Near what?" Agent Cassidy asked.

"The end of the road," Agent Singer replied, "from then on we'll have to…"

Suddenly something hit the car, cracking the windshield.

Agent Singer stopped the car immediately and went to check on the person that was laying in the middle of the road, while Agent Cassidy stayed in the car.

He cursed when he saw the distorted grin of a stuffed clown, and screamed to his partner, "It's a puppet!"

She brought down a car window and asked "What?"

"I SAID," Agent Singer began again, "IT'S A…"

He didn't see the dark figure behind his partner until it had already impaled her through the car seat.

"NO!!" he screamed, then noticed that it was sitting now in the driver's seat and quickly ran away from the road and into the woods, as the car was driven towards him.

This guy, or girl, was really smart. They seemed to have predicted their arrival, maybe even planned it, and now he was in their trap.

But two could play at that game… he thought as he began walking towards the NortherHood Hotel.

****

"Colby!" Rosa Meyers screamed as she ran towards her colleague, a laptop in her hand.

"What's it, Rosa?" he asked as quietly as he could.

"Someone sent me an e-mail," she began to explain frantically, "and there was a link, and I clicked on it and… look."

Colby looked and noticed it was a video which showed Lisa and Bill's abduction, and Lisa being murdered in front of Bill.

Then the video stopped.

****

Splat: the sound Agent Cassidy's insides made when she was impaled.


End file.
